Crimson's Eye
by The Missing Dream
Summary: After her death, Natsume decided to pursue her dream for her – to become a very famous singer. But the unexpected happens when someone appears in his life AGAIN! Who could he/she be?
1. Tonight's Concert

"And now

Crimson's Eye

Summary: After her death, Natsume decided to pursue her dream for her – to become a very famous singer.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. That's all. and i don't own Pain by Three Days Grace.

-CHAPTER ONE-

"And now!! For their last song, the Crimson's Eye band!! Singing 'Pain'." the emcee declared.

Screams can be heard around the stadium. Not one in it is having a bad time at the concert. Who would? It's the most popular band in the century. They're lucky enough to be in that concert.

**Pain, without love  
****Pain, I can't get enough  
****Pain, I like it rough  
****'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

The drums and guitar then inserted they're part of the song.

**You're sick of feeling numb  
****You're not the only one  
****I'll take you by the hand  
****And I'll show you a world that you can understand**

**This life is filled with hurt  
****When happiness doesn't work  
****Trust me and take my hand  
****When the lights go out you will understand**

**Pain, without love  
****Pain, I can't get enough  
****Pain, I like it rough  
****'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
****Pain, without love  
****Pain, I can't get enough  
****Pain, I like it rough  
****'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Anger and agony  
****Are better than misery  
****Trust me I've got a plan  
****When the lights go off you will understand**

**Pain, without love  
****Pain, I can't get enough  
****Pain, I like it rough  
****'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
****Pain, without love  
****Pain, I can't get enough  
****Pain, I like it rough  
****'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing**

**Rather feel pain  
****I know (I know, I know, I know, I know)  
****That you're wounded  
****You know (You know, you know, you know)  
****That I'm here to save you  
****You know (You know, you know, you know)  
****I'm always here for you  
****I know (I know, I know, I know)  
****That you'll thank me later**

**Pain, without love  
****Pain, can't get enough  
****Pain, I like it rough  
****'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
****Pain, without love  
****Pain, I can't get enough  
****Pain, I like it rough  
****'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love  
****Pain, I can't get enough  
****Pain, I like it rough  
****'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
****Rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Rather feel pain**

Deafening screams and cries for the band can be heard nonstop. All the fans cant get enough of the band, especially the vocalist. The media are present, wanting to be the first to give out a juicy piece of gossip and news about tonight's concert of the most famous band, the Crimson's Eye.

"Thanks everyone for coming here at our concert!" the vocalist thanked the crowd despite the shrieks of raging fans. He nearly shouted to top off the screams of everyone in the stadium. More yelling and shouting came after.

The band then went backstage to their dressing rooms. They sat at the couch in the rom to talk about tonight's concert.

"Wasn't that fun, right guys? I'm pooped." Koko, the drummer, stated.

"Yeah! I had so much fun. How about you Natsume?" Ruka asked to the person seated beside him.

"Hn." Natsume replied. He is not in the mood for a conversation right now since he used all his voice at he concert. But he is willing to listen them talk.

"My fingers are hurting. I guess playing the bas guitar all night long is tiring after all." Mochu wailed.

"Well, you can say that." Yuu laughed lightly at Mochu's complaint.

"Hey, you guys. I think we have to rest now." Ruka suggested. He is tired and wants everyone, including himself to have a good night rest.

"Okay." Everyone chorused except a certain raven-haired. He simply gave a shrug before leaving for the shower to prepare for bed.

-Later-

Natsume seated himself under a cherry blossom tree and rested for a while. He want to think clearly before sleeping. He looked up to the sky and found it clear. He then remembered a certain tangerine girl.

'Mikan' he thought.

He recalled she really loved to watch the stars with him. She would bring him to their sakura tree and lie under it. She would admire their surroundings while he usually just sleeps.

He can't stop thinking about the girl he loved and still love. Tough he missed her; he knows that he can't see her anymore. He still can't accept her leaving him. He still wanted to be with her.

He sighed at the thought. He stood up and dusted invisible dirt in his pants. He placed his hands in his pockets then started walking to his room.

The wind blew past his face as his hair swayed with it. Girls would have swooned over the sight. He was undeniably handsome and with those pair of eyes that everyone can drown in.

He continued to walk and dismissed everything he thought about tonight. Right now, he needed to sleep for tomorrow's day.

Little does he know that a certain brunette lady is watching him from afar. Observing him since the finale of the concert. Eyeing him to no end until his silhouette disappeared into the darkness.

She then turned her back from where she is looking. And walked away into dark the night, thinking of all the things he has seen that night. She has seen her loved one that night without him knowing that she's there. She watch him always in agony. 'Natsume Hyuuga.' She thought. That name really had an effect on her. She's been thinking about him too much these days. She continued to walk the path straight to the house that she owned. She felt so happy inside seeing him once again after a long time. But now she must keep her profile low.

She realized that she has reached her house. So she stepped into it and went directly to her room. She didn't bother locking it since she completely forgot about it. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

'Natsume' was her last thought then she drifted into deep slumber.

-END OF CHAPTER-

A/N: well. i need your comments and review for this story.. hehe... i kinda have an idea on the next few chapters... so bear with me.. and ANY SUGGESTIONS, COMMENTS, VIOLENT REACTIONS?? please give it to me... i accept flames since im an amatuer at this.. sorry for a lame story...


	2. Very Much Unexpected

Previous'Natsume' was her last thought then she drifted into deep slumber

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and MODE Mag.

-Crimson's Eye-

Summary: After her death, Natsume decided to pursue her dream for her – to become a very famous singer.

Previously:

'_Natsume' was her last thought then she drifted into deep slumber._

-Chapter 2-

Mikan woke up at 6:45 in the morning, too early for her usual time. But time has passed ever since and she has dropped that negative habit. She now changed. A lot has changed in her life throughout the years.

She sat up straight and went to the bathroom of prepare herself. In just 10 minutes, she already showered and dressed for the day. She proceeded to the kitchen and cooked a small meal since she is the only eating alone. She missed those times when she spent her time with all of her friends. But right now, she knows that now is not the right time to think about the past. She has to get to her job.

Mikan is working as an assistant secretary of a very large company. She works directly under the manager of the building. She is thankful enough that she was able to endure her work from the time she first applied. She wore a beige colored blazer with black linings over a cream colored draped top. Beige slacks covered her flawless legs and over her feet were a pair of patent pumps. She looked extremely professional in her outfit.

Mikan readily went out the door and started to walk to directly into the building wherein she works. Tough she was trying to keep a low profile, Mikan receive stares and glares. People around her are looking in awe and in jealousy at her stunning beauty. Mikan noticed them staring and never really liked the attention she received from them. She had always hated the attention people gave her even since she became Natsume's girlfriend – his first girlfriend to be exact. She wasn't complaining but she was just tired of it.

So she just ignored them and continued walking. She was already near the building when she spotted a very large mob crowding something – or rather someone inside that something. She then realized that their company holds an interview this morning and she was part of that interview. She was really nervous now considering all the people at the grounds of the company building.

'Great! Now I'm in this big mess. Hurray for me!' Mikan thought sarcastically

'Anyway, who am I gonna interview anyway?' She asked herself

She ignored all the people and made her way through the entire mob and went inside the building looking all weary and tired. She rushed to the girl's room and freshen herself before starting her work.

After some powder and lip gloss, she walked to her desk and continued the paper works she left yesterday before leaving for the concert. She can't help but sigh to what she saw last night. She can't get the image of last night. She shook away bad thoughts and continued to do her work as an assistant.

She has to sort out some papers about the latest gossip and latest happenings.

MODE Mag really does stick to their reputation as the best magazine of all times.

She complied all of the important photos and some documents and interviews to be passed and published for this month's issue.

Mikan carried a lot of things that she failed to notice a person walking towards her.

_BUMP!_

"Ow!" Mikan exclaimed as she rubbed her now sore butt and opened her eyes and saw the mess she made. She quickly bent to her knees and started picking up the documents.

"Gomene, Mikan-chan." Someone apologized

Mikan looked up to the presence in front of her, which she failed to notice until now.

"Oh! Hi Teji-kun. Sorry I just noticed you now. Umm… It's okay Teji-kun. I can pick these up myself." Mikan stated as she saw Teji picking up some documents on the floor.

"Oh no Mikan-chan. I'll help you with these since it was partly my fault." Teji smiled with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Teji-kun." Mikan smiled and continued to retrieve the papers.

"Mikan-chan?" Teji called out.

"Yes?" Mikan answered

"Umm… would you like to accompany me this lunch? I would really love to have you eat with me." Teji asked

"Sure. Why not? I would love to have lunch with you, Teji-kun." Mikan said and smiled.

Mikan is now carrying her load of papers to the publishing table, with the help of Teji.

Mikan spent her time with Teji and talked a lot of things – about life at home, how they spent their weekend or plans for this upcoming weekend.

They had fun, even for a short period of time since they have to go back to work.

Teji Himato is an associative for the MODE Corporation. His work there is to manage the whole floor of administration in which Mikan is one of them.

So basically, Teji Himato is Mikan's boss. He is also a good friend of hers. That's why she was given a chance to work inside the corporation. And she was truly grateful to him. Mikan met him at a store once. It was when she bumped unto him there while choosing a birthday gift for a friend.

Mikan is now walking towards the studio of which the interview will be held.

She is feeling a little nervous about the said interview because first, she doesn't know who they will interview that day and second, she had a feeling that this interview will go bad and doesn't know why.

As Mikan reached the studio, she greeted all the crew people for the interview.

She waited for Teji to come into the studio and supervise all of them.

But as she waited, Mikan heard screaming from outside the studio and was grumbling on how the screams are giving her a headache.

So she stood up and decided to get coffee to make her more sober and to lessen the headache.

But as she just turned around, she then saw who they were gonna interview. Familiar raven locks were in her view and tantalizing eyes were watching her direction.

She stood there stiffly because of the awkward stare that specific person is giving her.

That person walked across the room, straight to where she currently is.

Mikan wanted to run away but couldn't find the strength to escape. She just simply stood there unfazed.

"Mikan?" the person asked himself to see if he was really seeing things. He just cant believe his eyes that the love of his life is alive when all this time, he thought she was dead.

'Oh no!' Mikan thought frantically

'He's coming closer and I can't find a way to run.'

"Mikan? Sakura Mikan?" the person asked her

She was brought out of her daydreaming and panicky-self. She then faced the speaker that has been calling her for about 2 minutes.

She couldn't believe she'll be meeting him this way and this soon.

'Oh.My.Gosh.' she thought hysterically. 'This is so soon. Our first meeting for years. I'm still not ready to face him. Not at a time and at a place like this! What am I gonna do now?!'

-End of Chapter-

A/N: Well. There you go.. my second chapter.. yey for me.. I really did update.. hehe.. hope you did not have to wait too long.. I just have some questions.. Do you think I am going somewhere in this story? I just don't think it is interesting enough… huhu… and I tried so hard for this.. soory if I disappoint you..

Whoa!! Mikan and Natsume met at the studio where Mikan works. What will Mikan do now since she doesn't want to be known by anyone moreover Natsume.

THANKS for Everyone who read, alerted, and favored my story.. I'm still working on the other one.. I know I'm gonna continue them.. hehe..

For those who reviewed:

**animeaddict.7** – thanks! I'm glad that you liked my story.

**princessofcrown101** – I'm just so happy that you said the beginning is very good.

Your reviews really actually enlightened me to continue this despite what I thought it is.. hehe… I thought this wasn't so good.. so this is all for you..


	3. After All Of It

-Crimson's Eye-

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Gakuen Alice and Whatever It Takes. The song is owned by Lifehouse. WHOO!! I love Lifehouse!! (hehe.. just ignore me)

Summary: After Mikan's death, Natsume decided to pursue her dream for her – to become a very famous singer. But something happened to him while at an interview of a famous television show.

Previously:

"_Mikan? Sakura Mikan?" the person asked her_

_She was brought out of her daydreaming and panicky-self. She then faced the speaker that has been calling her for about 2 minutes._

_She couldn't believe she'll be meeting him this way and this soon._

'_Oh.My.Gosh.' she thought hysterically. 'This is so soon. Our first meeting for years. I'm still not ready to face him. Not at a time and at a place like this! What am I gonna do now?!'_

-Chapter 3-

Mikan muttered a low curse between her breath and lost consciousness in front of person talking to her.

Natsume quickly caught Mikan as she collapsed and carried her bridal style towards the exit.

Teji, who was busy entertaining an employee, saw Mikan being carried by Natsume Hyuuga.

He rushed to their side and inquired what happened.

"Hyuuga-san. What happened to her?" Teji asked worryingly

"I was just asking her something and she paled and collapsed." Natsume said.

"Okay. I'll take her to the hospital, Hyuuga-san. You still have an interview to do this morning." Teji said while getting Mikan out from the arms of Natsume. "Arigato Hyuuga-san." Teji bowed before leaving the studio and went to the hospital.

Natsume just watched the director of the company and the girl he formerly talked to walk out the studio.

He just shrugged it off and walked somewhere else secluded before the interview. He found a sakura tree at the rooftop of the building.

'That's odd' He thought 'Why is there a sakura tree up here?'

Natsume just approached the tree and sat down and thought about what happened awhile ago.

'Who just is she? Why does she look like Mikan? No! it cant be! She's dead. I just saw her body before the burial.' Natsume thought hysterically and shook his head continuously. He just cant accept that Mikan is alive after all these years. If she were alive, how come she 

didn't try to get in touch with him? He still wanted to know more about her and asked her so many things.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his friend's voice.

"Natsume" Ruka called out

"What is it, Ruka?" Natsume asked

"Well, your interview is about to start. You should have been there 5 minutes ago. Why are you here anyway?" Ruka asked

"I need some time to think about something that happened a while ago." Natsume said

"And what was that?" Ruka questioned

"I just thought I saw Mikan alive." Natsume answered

"What?!" a shocked Ruka bellowed

"Yes. I'm not joking Ruka. I approached the girl to assure myself that I was just not imagining things. But just as I asked her if she was Mikan, she collapsed in front of me." Natsume explained and faced Ruka with a serious face. "I need to see her again, Ruka."

--

The host of the show faced the audience with the biggest smile that she could ever muster and held onto the microphone tightly.

"Good Morning Everyone!!" The host greeted with much enthusiasm and screams and roars can be heard after.

"This morning, we have a very, VERY special guest. They are labeled as the Hottest, Most Handsome group of guys in the world of show business. May we welcome The Crimson's Eye band!! Singing their new single, 'Whatever It Takes'" the host screamed in delight as the drums and the guitar played for the intro.

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
What kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

Natsume suddenly had an image flashed into his mind. It was the time when he last saw Mikan before a mission. He always worried her and hurt her indirectly.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know that what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
_

_And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

'Who was that girl just this morning? I want to know if she really is _my_ Mikan.'

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

'Mikan'

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better

'You really deserve much better than dying Mikan. You don't deserve to die; I do.'

But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

'I surely do whatever it takes to bring you back to life Mikan. But I know it's impossible already. I just wanted you to know that I still love you Mikan.'

Applauses and nonstop uproars were heard all around the studio. Natsume merely flicker two fingers as a sign of thanks and for them to stop screaming. But it only worsens the shrieks of the audience. They found the wave or flicker vey hot. Natsume couldn't help but put on a fake façade to nod his head for thanks.

As the screams died off, the host called the band to have a seat at the couch prepared for them and they obliged.

"That was a Great performance you guys!" the host congratulated the band members.

"Thanks Yumi-san." Koko express thanks to the host named Yumi.

Yumi faced the camera then to the band members and announced "So we are here to interview you about the successful concert you had last night and how it is known for being the BEST concert of the century. What can you say about it?"

"Well, first of all, we are very thankful for all the support of our fans and family. Without you all, this concert wouldn't be possible and it wouldn't be as successful as it would have been." Ruka thanked the crowd.

"Hyuuga-sama, would you like to promote your new album to the audience?"

"Hn."

"The album of Crimson's Eye entitled _Through A Lot_ with 14 songs in it." Natsume publicized "And it includes the song Whatever It Takes."

"These songs were all written by Natsume and were composed by all of the band mates. We know that most of the people can relate to these kinds of songs and the lyrics can really pierce their hearts right through. So, we ask of all of you to buy the CD and support us. We worked hard on this one, especially Natsume." Ruka explained as he alternately took glances to the audience, the camera then to Natsume.

"Hyuuga-sama, Nogi-sama said that you were the one who composed all the songs in this album." Yumi curiously asked.

"Hn"

"Well, how did you have the ideas on what to write in all of those?"

"Experience."

"Experience??"

"Hn."

"Could you open up more to th-" Yumi was suddenly cut off by Ruka

"Okay! Well, we would just like to leave that question alone because it is already part of out vocalist's personal life. We all know it's very hard for his part right now." Ruka requested kindness from everyone to leave his best friend alone when it comes to those kinds of matters.

"Okay. Thanks for the time Hyuuga-sama, Nogi-sama, and the other band members of Crimson's Eye band." Yumi gave her thanks and bowed before them in respect.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Yumi-san" replied all of the band members.

All of the people in the studio screamed once again for the band and gave their support to them one hundred percent.

The band bowed before the crowd, showing their gratitude and left the stage. All of them went straight to the dressing room and rested for a while.

--

Mikan woke up to find herself in a white room and it smelled very sterile. She wondered why she was there. Last time she remembered, she was going to work and was going to help in the up going interview for that day.

She tried to get up from the bed when suddenly a person hurriedly stood up to her aid. She faced the person beside her and saw it was her good friend, Teji.

"Ohayo Teji-kun. What am I doing here?" she asked.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan. You fainted in the studio. Fortunately, Hyuuga-san caught you in time just before you hit the ground." Teji explained.

"Oh." Was all Mikan could muster. "When can I get out from here?"

"Don't worry Mikan-chan. You can already be discharged by this afternoon. I'll pay for your hospitalization today so that you wont have to spend your savings."

"Arigato Teji-kun." Mikan said and went back to sleep.

--

Mikan went home after she was discharged that afternoon. She was told to have a day's off since she was working too hard and pushing herself to her limit. Though she objected to the idea, she obliged because she thought that one day for rest won't hurt a bit. She decided to clean it since she didn't have the time to do it for the past few weeks. She can't believe that her house has become this messy.

She cleaned hard and only one thing came up to her mind and reminded her of her previous encounter.

'Natsume'

She shook her head wanting it to go away but her tries were futile. She can't forget the time he approached her at the studio. She just didn't expect him to be there and find her.

'I'll just worry about it tomorrow.' Mikan concluded and took a warm shower before going to bed. She needed a good night's rest tonight because she feels like there's something unexpected that going to happen tomorrow.

'Better be prepared for whatever happens.' She thought before drifting off to sleep.

-End of Chapter-

--

A/N: LOL… I didn't wanted it to end this chapter this way.. but I cant think of anything else to continue… yea, I know… it sucks… please don't be disappointed… I promise to try much better… huhu… sulks in one corner

Hmmm… does anybody want to share what they want to happen in this story?? I would gladly accept any ideas and suggestions… it really helps… HONESTLY… hehehe…

THANKS A LOT!!

And also for my other story, so sorry... I don't have any clue as to what to write.. sulks on another corner.. does anyone still want me to continue that story?? Let me know what you feel and what you think.. I really appreciate it a lot.. thanks!!

And to those who reviewed!! weee….

**angelji** – haha.. did Mikan do anything stupid here?? O.o I don't think she did in this chapter… hehe…

**Blackcat xoxo** – Yehey! I'm so thrilled with your review.. hehe..

**jujubeXtangerine** – glad that you liked it.. hopefully you like this chappie..

**animeaddict.7** – hopefully this chapter didn't take too long.. I would love to be your friend…

**starrynight3800** – lol.. I really had fun with your review.. hehe… thanks a lot..


End file.
